


Oh, How Could We Be So Lucky

by Khalyssa



Series: Punk!KageHina Crossover AU [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Kageyama, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, colorful!rei, more AU nonsense and no one can stop me, pastel!Nagisa, punk!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalyssa/pseuds/Khalyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is quiet, the night is dark, and their quiet breathing is the only sound that can be heard. How lucky can they be that this peace washes over them, and calms the fire in Hinata and fans the adoration in Kageyama. After a long knight of studying, Rei and Kageyama both think about how lucky they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How Could We Be So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOO Already another fic written for this AU. This time, pure fluff. Woohoo. I can be found on tumblr under the URL, kaneki-the-king, you should all find me there too.

Kageyama sat leaning back against the arm of the couch, legs sprawled out in front of him, with Hinata curled up asleep against his chest and over his legs. Hinata’s orange hair was tousled and his cheek was squished against his boyfriend's torso, faint red lines pressed into his skin from the creases of Kageyama’s shirt. His book had long since fallen onto the floor, forgotten next to the stack of papers and notebooks. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and his new eyebrow piercing was still a bit swollen and red. One of his socks had slipped off at some point and was nowhere to be found. Kageyama imagined Hinata’s arm may be falling asleep, as crunched beneath the smaller boy's body as it was, but he didn’t want to wake the other up just to find out. Kageyama’s own leg was starting to tingle, but he couldn’t really be bothered to care. 

They had been studying with Nagisa and Rei late into the evening. Kageyama, Hinata, and Nagisa had all needed tutoring, and Rei had offered to help as Yachi had been busy herself. Rei had sighed and shook his head repeatedly as he tried to help the other three at least fumble through their english work, and it ended up taking him longer than expected to help the others understand their lessons. He had watched Kageyama get worked up into frustration, hands balling into fists and nearly snapping his pencil at least twice. But then he had watched Hinata simply lean against him, sharing a comforting gesture, and the tension had fallen away from Kageyama’s face, leaving behind something as close to peace as was possible while studying. It was one of multiple times Rei had been struck by how different Kageyama looked when he wasn’t scowling and all walls and reservations had fallen away. Rei knew that had he met Kageyama on his own, and not through Nagisa, that he would never have approached the other boy. The piercings, black clothes, and menacing scowl would have sent him packing. It would have been an inaccurate judgement. He now knew Kageyama was just slow to warm up to others, and not so quick to let others in. He cared deeply for those closest and was passionate. Maybe he would know why he was such a closed book someday, but that didn’t really matter. What did matter is that he had found these new friends with big hearts and open minds. 

Kageyama had been hesitant about Rei at first himself. The other in all his gaudy colors and flashy clothes looked like he would be outgoing and loud, but Kageyama too had been proven wrong. It was the blonde spitfire named Nagisa who wore pastels and soft textures that had the personality that raged like fire. Kageyama had learned that there was someone else who matched Hinata in enthusiasm, energy, and raw passion. Because of these things he knew just how lucky Rei was to be with such a person. 

Neither couple really seemed to make much sense to the eyes of a stranger, but there couldn’t have been better matches made. 

Kageyama set his book to the side and placed his glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose onto the table. He rubbed the red indents that had been left behind after hours of wearing them, and he had to blink a few times to focus his eyes. A small smile tugged at one side of his lips when he looked down again and saw Hinata looked more peaceful. He ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, untangling any strands that clung together. The spikes never seemed to be able to be tamed, but Kageyama thought it suited him. It was bright and fiery, like the sun. He traced the edge of Hinata’s ear, feeling each piercing as he went. His fingers lingered on one in his cartilage that he had gone with Hinata to get shortly after they had started dating. He had picked the ring for it, and Hinata wore it every day, regardless of how it looked with what he was wearing. Kageyama thought it was sweet, and it made his chest feel warm. He gently massaged Hinata’s shoulder as he was lost in thought. How could he have gotten so lucky. 

He did his best to pick Hinata up without waking him, holding him bridal style as he stepped carefully around the table. He felt Hinata shift as the redhead woke up, his eyes opening slowly and squinting into the light. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Kageyama teased as he took the last few steps into his bedroom. 

“Mmm, hey,” Hinata mumbled, his voice sleep filled but he was still smiling. “What time’s it?” He slurred. 

“It’s just after midnight,” Kageyama informed him as he set the smaller boy onto the bed. 

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Kageyama gathered an extra set of pajamas that would be far too large on him. Hinata changed into them, and the black t-shirt practically covered the shorts that he had hiked the strings tighter on so they would not fall off his hips. 

“Hinata, don’t forget to take out your piercings. Last time you left them in they were irritated by the morning.”

“Oh, shoot, thanks Tobio,” Hinata sat up and slipped out all of his piercings in his ear lobes. 

When Hinata called him by his first name, Kageyama smiled but Hinata did not see it as he was turned the other way as he changed. He slipped into bed beneath the covers and pulled Hinata against his chest, resting his chin on top of his boyfriend’s head. Hinata curled up close to Kageyama, relaxing into the bed as he warmed up from the chill of the room. They were silent as they laid there together, legs tangled and blankets wrinkled. The gentle sounds of late night drivers outside the window and the sound of their breathing was all that could be heard. 

They were close. That is what mattered. 

They were together. That is what made them smile. 

They were happy. That made the early mornings less tiresome. 

They loved each other. That was something they would never let go of. 

Oh, how could they be so lucky. 


End file.
